


Circus Freaks

by Ak_Joker (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti hero Devil, Basically Russia and England are dicks, Eating of hearts, I don't know how to really tag things, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Child Abuse, human freaks, well more like possessive but same difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a creature kept hidden behind the bars in a circus, he is the merely an attraction, a freak and monster. But is he truly only just that? Ivan Braginski, treats the boy as cruelly as he treats him well. He keeps Alfred at a fairly low level, so that he would be easier to control. Arthur Kirkland has become a frequent visitor, mainly for Alfred. One day, Arthur comes in to see Alfred and after the show to talk to Ivan. This day, his intentions weren't as good as they usually were, and it doesn't take long for the two to come to an agreement. They take advantage of Alfred.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING:There is child abuse (but it's really short like seriously only a few sentences) but if that is a trigger then yeah and also rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Nope no beta so if there are error’s I apologize. This is also on Fanfiction with some of my other works. Same title. But I’m kinda on hiatus on fanfic and won’t be submitting anything new on there so yeah.

Alfred screamed as he saw it again. Covering his face he tried to avoid looking at the mirror in fear of it coming out to get him. Help he wanted to scream but all they did was laugh at him, pointing at the freak. He turned to the side to see yet another mirror, running to the bars of the cage he begged to be let out, only to be whipped back by his master Ivan.

He saw it get closer, laughing. Screaming he felt his limbs start to bend in impossible ways. Unable to control his limbs as it started to tell him how to bend like a puppeteer; he simply let his body contort in strange ways. Soon he heard his master speaking then there was a loud applause and he was finally rolled away.

Alfred sighed in relief after they left with the mirrors. Feeling his body relax he soon moved his limbs back into a normal position. Hearing a quiet greeting he looked up to see the man again. His name was Arthur and he said he was from England, wherever that was. He was nice and always seemed to visit, though Alfred couldn't shake the look Arthur would give him sometimes. It was the same look his master gave him before he began to touch him; it was the same look that it had.

“Hello again poppet, another great performance you had out there tonight.”

Alfred said nothing, only nodding. Arthur merely smiled at this, used to the behavior. 

“So love, tell me what did you see in those mirrors, was it a demon perhaps?”

Alfred shook his head, before looking up at the other, his once bright blue eyes faded from all the metal and physical abuse he had suffered through his life. 

“No…it came again, the one with the black hair, horns, tail, and glowing blue eyes, the one who looks like a devil. It was laughing at me again, taunting me and threating to kill me like it did to mommy and daddy and Mattie so I would finally join it, saying it would be for the best. It wants me to die.”

Arthur nodded in false understanding, holding out his hand to the other for false comfort. Alfred quickly took the hand, holding onto it as if it was a life line. Arthur smiled, his eyes showing all the sinful things he truly wanted to do to the poor boy. Hearing footsteps Arthur quickly got up; brushing his pants he gave the other a small smile.

“It seems I must go now poppet.”

Alfred gave a look of desperation as the only man who seemed to show him any form of comfort was about to leave. 

“No! Please don’t leave…”

Arthur smirked, quickly changing it to another false smile, “don’t worry lad, I’ll be back.”

Arthur walked towards the large trailer, knocking he waited to be let in. The door was soon opened for him, revealing a smiling Ivan.

“How is he?” Ivan asked as he led the other inside, shutting the door behind the British man. 

Arthur gave a lusty look as he imagined Alfred once more. His perfectly tanned skin, the somehow slightly toned body, the sky blue eyes and golden wheat colored hair. Truly one of the most beautiful creatures Mother Nature seemed to have gifted them with.

“He is as beautiful as ever, he still talks of devils and such that he hallucinates over.”

Ivan smiled as he took a seat down, pulling out a bottle of vodka. This had been going on for a while now. Ever since Ivan caught the British man calming Alfred he would give the other permission to do so as long he came back to report if Alfred talked about anything like killing himself. The two had gotten quite close over the days. It seemed they both had a less then innocent intention for the boy. Arthur also took a seat, pulling out his own small flask of rum. 

“So good show today, it seems his reactions are getting worse each time you had another mirror.”

“Da, do you not think it will be amusing to get him lost in a house of mirrors and record his reactions?”

“You sadistic bastard, that sounds positively hilarious.”

The two both gave cruel laughs as they continued talked of what they could to do the target of their affections. Arthur slammed his now empty flask down. Ivan raised an unamused eyebrow at this.

“Comrade, what seems to be the matter?”

“I’m sick and tired of just talking about it! Bloody hell let’s just do everything we want to the freak.”

“And possibly break my best source of income?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing the other didn't truly consider Alfred his best source of income. He had many more popular freaks though none were as pretty as Alfred they had much more talent in being a freak. 

“Oh don’t delude yourself we all know those conjoined Italian twins are more of a freak then Alfred. I know you want to and maybe this will cause him to be even more mentally unstable and cause his reactions to get even worse and that means more money to you anyway.”

Ivan thought about it for a minute before smiling and giggling like a child. 

“You are right, I like your idea. I will have Toris bring him to us now, but first I would want some payment to share.”

The Englishman pulled out a well sized bag out of his pocket. Dumping the contents of the many golden coins he gave the other a cocky smirk.

“This should cover it right?”

The Russian started at the money with greedy eyes before nodding as he quickly picked the coins up and put them in his own safe. Satisfied now, the Russian got up and went outside easily managing to spot the Lithuanian freak. Walking over to the other he tapped his shoulder’s to get his attention. Toris turned as he saw the Master and quickly fell to his knees. 

Ivan smiled when he saw the obedience from the human rag doll. Looking over Toris he smirked as he remembered how he found the other. The poor boy and his two brothers were orphans he picked up off the street. They were the only freaks Ivan himself created. 

Toris the rag doll who was covered in stiches all over his body, mouth included. The only part of the man that wasn’t sewn up was his eyes and nose. 

Edwurd the half man who had half his body completely disfigured, burned, and broken, while his good side was kept in perfect condition his broken side was always abused daily.

And lastly Ravis the puppet. Ivan had broken all this bones to the point where they would never heal and attached strings on the boy. Now he was truly a puppet, unable to move his own limbs and to always be controlled by his puppeteer, Ivan.

Snapping out of the happy memories he gave Toris a terrifyingly cold smile. 

“Go bring Alfred here, restrain his hands and legs with rope, and get the Germans to carry him if you are unable.”  
Toris nodded as he walked off to follow his master’s orders, fearing for his sanity more than anything if they were not carried out to the word.

Alfred awoke with a start when he felt himself being restrained by Ludwig and Gilbert, the inhumanly strong cannibals. 

“W-What are you doing?!” he yelled, struggling to get free.

Ludwig sighed as they finally managed to bind the other’s leg and arms with thick rope.

“Master wants you in his room now,” Ludwig said as he picked the boy up like he was a sack of potatoes. Alfred’s struggling ceased when he heard that. There was no use escaping then. Master would punish him severely if he even thought of escape.

All too quickly they were in front of the trailer door. Ludwig set the poor American boy down, wishing him a good luck before he and his brother walked off.

Alfred gave a small knock with his side at the door, and a smiling Ivan was quickly revealed. The larger Russian gave a pleased smile as he roughly pulled the other inside before shutting the door. 

Alfred gave a small grunt as he fell to the floor. Groaning he looked up to see Arthur. Confused he turned to Ivan, waiting for any type of explanation. The Russian merely gave a small smirk as he picked Alfred up. Laying him on the bed, Ivan quickly retied the restraints so Alfred’s hands were now bound to the headboard of the bed.

Alfred whimpered, now knowing what was going to happen. Master would touch him again and make him feel all weird then toss him out. That’s what always happened but what confused him was why Arthur was in the room. 

Arthur found Alfred’s confused look adorable, stroking the other’s face he gave a smile that hid his sinister nature. Alfred gave a small smile back, naive to what was about to happen.

The British man easily caught the knife the Russian man threw to him. Turning back to the freak he made quick work of the little clothes he had. With a pleased smirk he turned to Ivan.

“Beautiful, I’m guessing you would refuse my offer to buy him again?”

“Da, he is my own sunflower. It is generous enough I am offering to share.”

Arthur scoffed at the last comment, “generous my arse, I am paying quite the pretty penny for him.”

Alfred said nothing as he watched the two men bicker, getting more worried with each passing second. He realized when he heard the word ‘pay’ that this would not be like the usual sessions of being touched. He knew he was about to get raped. 

The English man turned back to see Alfred struggling and panicking. He gave a cruel chuckle as he held the other’s face still; making Alfred look into the venomous emerald eyes.

“So do you finally realize what’s about to happen?”

Alfred gave a small whimper in response. Ivan and Arthur both took amusement in this sign of weakness. Ivan went over to the bound man; giving his usual cruel smile he held a mirror, though made sure not to show Alfred his reflection, yet.

Arthur saw the glint in the other’s eyes and moved away to watch. The Russian petted the American with false comfort. Once he felt the other was relaxed enough he went over to try and bend the other’s legs so the thighs would reach the headboard. 

Alfred grunted when his legs were forcibly bent, when they would not bend as much as the other wanted he released him. Ivan sighed as he pulled out a spreader bar. Putting it on the American so nothing could be hidden he lifted showed the other his reflection.

At first nothing happened, and then suddenly Alfred started to scream as he bent his body in odd angles again. Ivan took advantage of this as he managed to handcuff the spreader bar onto the headboard. When the screaming would not cease he glared. Pulling out a gag he efficiently shut the other up.

Putting the mirror up Ivan stepped back to admire his handiwork. Arthur gave a small clap, as his eyes slowly looked the defenseless man over. 

“Very nice work, so shall we start?”

“Da, let us start now.”

Arthur smirked as he placed a harsh bite on a sensitive part of Alfred’s neck, earning himself a cry of pain. Slowly he trailed his bites and licks downward, stopping to play with his pink nipples until both were hardened and red. Ivan saw Alfred’s length slowly grow and giggled childishly. Going over he began to slowly stroke the other, finding his muffled moans almost as delicious sounding as his screams of pain. Giving the now hard length a lick he took the other in his mouth completely, giving a harsh suck. 

Arthur saw the other about to cum and tsk’d. 

“Ivan I think that’s enough the lad’s about to cum.”

Ivan immediately got up when he heard that, wiping his mouth. 

“Well that would not do, da? The slave should not cum before the master.”

Alfred felt tears prick his eyes as he was denied the release that was so close. Arthur gave a fake pout at this.

“Aww we made the poor lad cry, how sad,” he said sarcastically.

The two laughed at Alfred, their laughing only getting harder when a few tears escaped the blue eyes.

Arthur no longer wanting to waste anytime pulled out some lube. Only choosing to take off his pants his covered his hard member in the slick substance. Positioning himself at the tight, unprepared hole he thrust in. 

Alfred let out a blood curdling scream though his gag as he felt himself tear and his blood drip onto the sheets below. Arthur merely smirked as he picked up the pace, making sure to avoid the other’s prostate so Alfred was being used only the pleasure the man above him. The pain continued as Alfred cried and screamed as best as he could, no longer hard. Ivan suddenly smiled as he got an idea. Uncovering a large mirror he placed in front of the American, making him face his own reflection and soon his muscles began to contort and his hold unintentionally tightened around the intruder. 

Arthur moaned as he felt the already tight hole tighten even further. Relishing in the screams he came inside the other, filling the ripped passage with his cum. Pulling out after he was sure every drop of it was in the American he turned to the Russian.

“Your turn, I’ll hold the mirror.”

Ivan nodded as he took his own pants off, handing the large mirror to the English man he made his way to the used entrance. Alfred whimpered, hoping in vain that he would be left alone. The Russian quickly thrust his own hard member into the American, moaning at the tight heat. Not giving the other any time to adjust to his large size he started a hard and fast pace. Alfred let his head fall, feeling his tears stain the pillow. 

Arthur picked his head up, giving the other a small kiss to the head. 

“Now we can’t have you look away can we?” he said in the same tone he used to calm Alfred.

The voice now sickened him. He felt himself pale and scream once more as he was forced to face the mirror. 

‘He’s getting closer!’ Alfred thought, seeing the man getting close. The man laughed as he got closer and closer. 

Alfred’s screaming and panicking got even worse, not even noticing the now finished Russian pull out.

Ivan and Arthur’s eyes both widened when they saw the screaming American suddenly stop moving. The two quickly untied Alfred, taking out the gag and spreader bar as well. When they saw the freak was not even breathing they got slightly concerned; but not out of guilt or worry of possibly killing him but out of the loss of a new favorite toy.

They both sighed in relief when they saw the freak start to move and slowly get up.

“Thank God you’re built well lad,” Arthur said getting up, all traces of worry gone as he put his pants back up. Ivan grunted in agreement as he went to collect his own pants. Alfred said nothing, than he started to giggle before laughing.

“Thank God? Ha! That useless old man doesn't do shit. You should say thank the devil.”

Arthur and Ivan both turned in confusion to see instead of Alfred, a devil. A devil that looked oddly familiar to Alfred. Both were frozen in fear as they saw the devil smirk, slowly swishing his tail around.

“Well any last words?” the devil asked, grinning.

Arthur suddenly gasped; the features were exactly as Alfred described them. That meant that, “Alfred never was crazy…”

The devil nodded, “Bingo! Well I must thank you all for killing my poor Alfred. His body and mind was already weak and this just finished him off for good, sending him back to me.”

Ivan glared, his shock now wearing off. 

“Well you now have him, get out.”

The devil shook his head, “nope you were wrong, let’s play a game. Question one, who brutally raped and killed someone here just now?”

When no answer was given the devil glared, his sharp tail pointed at the Russian’s face. 

“Well?” he asked, his voice sounding impatient.

“It was us.” Ivan said before charging at the devil. 

The devil merely laughed as he dodged Ivan before thrusting his hand into his heart. Pulling it out he laughed as the Russian fell to the floor dead. Bringing the warm organ to his mouth he took a large bite out of the heart before spitting it out in disgust.

“Disgusting the taste of a sinner’s heart, he belongs in hell.”

Arthur watched in horror before screaming as he ran for the door. The devil saw this coming and grabbed him. 

“Now where do you think you’re going?”

Arthur shook in fear, as he fell to his knees. 

“Please spare me I honestly didn't mean to kill the boy!”

The devil laughed, “I bluffed about you all killing him, and he’s not dead. He is asleep though his mind might never recover completely from this his body will. “

“S-so you’ll let me go?”

“Nope!” 

With that the devil quickly thrust his sharp tail into the other’s heart, also pulling it out. He took a small sniff before he tossed the heart to the side.  
The devil lay on the bed, yawing. Closing his eyes he gave a small smirk. 

“You’re welcome Alfred.”

Alfred woke up from his black dream. In his dreams all he could see was blackness and all he heard was the screams of Ivan and Arthur, until he heard its voice again.

“You’re welcome….about what?” he said to himself. Getting up he looked around to see the dead bodies.

It was just like the first time.

_“Mommy, Mattie help!” Alfred called out as his dad continually beat him. His mother and brother merely laughed, looking away._

_His dad pulled out a knife, an evil grin on his face._

_“I’ll teach you to bring another bad grade to this house you hyper little piece of shit.”_

_Alfred screamed, “NO! PLEASE I’M SORRY!”_

_Though no mercy was given, the child screamed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked to see a devil, laughing as it killed his family._

_Once it was done it turned to Alfred._

_“Don’t worry you’ll join me soon enough. And you’re welcome.”_

_Just like that the devil disappeared. Leaving the child in a room covered in the blood of his now dead family._

Alfred looked at the hearts that were carelessly tossed to the side. This was the same too.

_Alfred saw the devil in the mirror grin at him._

_“Why do you care I took their hearts out?”_

_“Because…daddy’s heart had a bite taken out of it.”_

_“Well if you have to know it was to eat it but all their hearts were disgusting. The heart I want is yours.”_

“Their hearts must have tasted bad, “Alfred said to himself as he calmly dressed in spare clothing he found before walking out of the bloody trailer.

“Thanks…”

But Alfred knew the only reason the devil didn't let the others kill him was because it wanted to kill him itself. Alfred feared the day that would happen. 

The day his devil would finally come to claim him.


End file.
